This invention relates to a plastic injection molding machine with a hydraulically operated, rotatable and axially displaceable plasticizer and injection screw.
In known machines of this type, the forces necessary for the forward stroke of the screw, for producing the injection pressure, and for the return of the screw, are produced in axial directions but are exerted in laterally spaced relation to the screw. This requires not only strong force transmission elements but also a relatively large space for these elements. In turn, this results in expensive, large and heavy machines.